enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Enemies come from all directions. The least amount of enemies come from the rear. Should you have your base positioned at the rear, be wary of occasional battering rams. They tend to be quite deadly later on. Classifications *Common: Vary in almost everything but are very similar in tactics: approach your base and start shooting. Examples: Goliaths, Veras Nevo, and Viery Dragoons. *Assault: Moves in a semicircle around your base, mainly the rear, while attacking. Attacks are usually not dangerous, but your units will miss because of their high movement speed and may pile up. Examples: Darkness Glider, Cyan Defender, and Zealous Rover. *Rams: Often have high health. They will ram your base and may get inside your base. Examples: Red Barrier (might not ram), Avasa (has shields), Kons warrior, Evil fion drone (sometimes), and Nevason Carrier. *Shielded: Generally deals low damage and have varying health. If they or their shields are not taken down quickly, your reflected rounds will wreak havoc on yourself. Examples: Avion Zeven, Nona Shield, and Wrath Zen. *Stationary: Do not move, as your base moves past them. Their attack is weak however they are very resistant. Examples: Corrupted Wall, Indestructible Wall, and Teramid Fragment. *Support: Healing, effects, unit spawning, and other abilities that will support other enemies. Examples: Dark Restorer (heal), Firamanic (chaos), and Nevason Carrier (releases 3 Nevason Spawns when destroyed). *Demi-Craft: Usually have more than one attack and deal good damage. The mass produced model of the Dark Enforcer mega-craft is a demi-craft that may appear throughout the areas. most others spawn with bosses. *Rare: Spawns in most or select areas. Arias Devastator, Dark Enforcer, Darkness Vera, Evil Command Base, Evil Fion Drone, Indestructible Wall, And Teramid Fragment. *Task Unit Leaders (enraged units in mobile version): Any standard unit with 10x health, faster rate of fire, and other increased attributes, including immunity from status effects. They are easily identified by their orange blinking. Greater chance to encounter with Taunt. ---- Standard Areas Section IV Aion Wrath: Slow 1 beam fire rate. Currupted(Corrupted) Wall: Standard 1 round fire. Single fire. Mongoose: Triple-shot laser. Neon Saber: Standard 1 round fire. May burst. Radialis: Single-fire laser with occasional burst. Verdant Zeismat: Fires lasers in three-round bursts. Ava Lesion Aion Wrath: Slow 1 beam fire rate. Currupted Wall: Standard 1 round fire. Single fire. Indestructible Wall: Rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Radialis: Single-fire laser with occasional burst. Mongoose: Triple-shot laser. Neon Saber: Standard 1 round fire. May burst. Zealous Rover: Standard 2 round fire. Long range. Strafes. Kenta Phi Aion Wrath: Slow 1 beam fire rate. Currupted Wall: Standard 1 round fire. Single fire. Neon Saber: Standard 1 round fire. May burst. Unagon: Slow 1 round fire rate. Rounds pierce all units, shielded and unshielded. Viery Dragoon: Homing missiles. Zealous Rover: Standard 2 round fire. Long range. Strafes. Enson Aion Wrath: Slow 1 beam fire rate. Indestructible Wall: Rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Neon Saber: Standard 1 round fire. May burst. Ossilist: Standard 3 round fire. Short range. Viery Dragoon: Homing missiles. Unagon: Slow 1 round fire rate. Rounds pierce all units, shielded and unshielded. Zealous Rover: Standard 2 round fire. Long range. Strafes. Telsar Evil Fion Drone: Rare. Recovers funds on field. Indestructible Wall: Rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Ossilist: Standard 3 round fire. Short range. Shield Destroyer: Slow 1 round rate of fire. Pierces shield. May disrupt shield. Unagon: Slow 1 round fire rate. Rounds pierce all units, shielded and unshielded. Viery Dragoon: Homing missiles. Wrath Zen: Shielded. Alternating 2 round fire. Omnifar Dark Restorer: Repairs. Dot Blaster: Sprays multiple tiny orbs. Indestructible Wall: Rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Ossilist: Standard 3 round fire. Short range. Shield Destroyer: Slow 1 round rate of fire. Pierces shield. May disrupt shield. Viery Dragoon: Homing missiles. Unagon: Slow 1 round fire rate. Rounds pierce all units, shielded and unshielded. Wrath Zen: Shielded. Alternating 2 round fire. Zen Blue Dark Restorer: Repairs. Darkness Vessel: 3 round fire. Darkens. Dot Blaster: Sprays multiple tiny orbs. Ossilist: Standard 3 round fire. Short range. Red Sploder: Self-destructs on contact. Slows. Shield Annihilator: Releases an arc of rounds. May disrupt shield. Cash box. Shield Destroyer: Slow 1 round rate of fire. Pierces shield. May disrupt shield. Teramid Fragment: Rare. Standard 1 round fire. Cash box. Wrath Zen: Shielded. Alternating 2 round fire. Zen Reaper: Improved Unagon. Fires waves instead. Spiral Dot Blaster: Sprays multiple tiny orbs. Darkness Glider: 1 round fire, darkens. Darkness Vessel: 3 round fire. Darkens. Dark Restorer: Repairs. Indestructibe Wall: Rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Red Sploder: Self-destructs on contact. Slows. Shield Annihilator: Releases an arc of rounds. May disrupt shield. Cash box. Shield Destroyer: Slow 1 round rate of fire. Pierces shield. May disrupt shield. Wrath Zen: Shielded. Alternating 2 round fire. Zen Reaper: Improved Unagon. Fires waves instead. Enogon Dot Blaster: Sprays multiple tiny orbs. Dark Enforcer: Mass produced model. Lower quality than original. Darkness Glider: 1 round fire, darkens. Darkness Vessel: 3 round fire. Darkens. Electric Dragoon: Shoots lightning bolt. Instantly hits target with chance of stun. Generally ignores defense units and often attacks healing units. Eternal Restorer: Higher-quailty Dark restorer. Repairs. Goliath: Dual fire. 8 rounds total. Long range. Indestructible Wall: Rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Nona Shield: Shielded. Single-shot dual laser. Occasionally will spawn without shield. Red Sploder: Self-destructs on contact. Slows. Shield Annihilator: Releases an arc of rounds. May disrupt shield. Cash box. Teramid Fragment: Rare. Standard 1 round fire. Cash box. Zen Reaper: Improved Unagon. Fires waves instead. Tesire Darkness Glider: 1 round fire, darkens. Darkness Vessel: 3 round fire. Darkens. Electric Dragoon: Shoots lightning bolt. Instantly hits target with chance of stun. Strongly armored. Prioritizes healing units. Eternal Restorer: Higher-quailty Dark restorer, able to heal fleets of enemies. Firamanic: Causes chaos, medium speed. Goliath: Rapid-fire MG support. Dual fire. 8 rounds total. Long range. Indestructible Wall: Rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Nona Shield: Shielded. Single-shot dual laser. Red Sploder: Self-destructs on contact. Slows. Shield Annihilator: Releases an arc of rounds. May disrupt shield. Cash box. Teramid Fragment: Rare. Standard 1 round fire. Cash box. Zen Reaper: Improved Unagon. Fires waves instead. Lexikon- -First level with alternate music -First appearance of evil command base Avion Zeven: Shielded. Dark Enforcer: Mass produced model. Lower quality than original. Darkness Glider: Darkness Vessel: Electric Dragoon: Shoots lightning bolt. Instantly hits target with chance of stun. Strongly armored. Prioritizes healing units. Eternal Restorer: More powerful version of Dark Restorer. Heals other enemies quickly and has high health. Firamanic: Goliath: Indestructible Wall: Nevason Carrier: No weapons. Slowly approaches. Releases 3 Nevason Spawn on destruction. Nevason Spawn: Alternating standard fire. Teramid Fragment: Desstar Arias Devastator: 1500/3000/6000 HP. Rapidly fires a red beam that slows and deals very high damage. Ignores walls. Very fast. Tough, spawns in packs of 4+. Prefers to attack healers first. Avion Zeven: 400/800/1600 HP. Tiny cyan sphere attack. Shielded. Cyan Defender: 700/1400/2800 HP. Dual low damage twin stunning lasers. High speed. Follows. Strafes. Darkness Vessel: Electric Dragoon: Shoots lightning bolt. Instantly hits target with chance of stun. Strongly armored. Prioritizes healing units. Firamanic: 240/480/960 HP. Weak yellow spheres attack that can inflict chaos. Goliath: 350/700/1400 HP. Beam-like 8 bullet attack. Moderate damage and extreme range. Kons Warrior: 900/1800/3600 HP. Standard blue laser attack. No special effects and damage not so high. Nevason Carrier: 500/1000/2000 HP. No attack. Spawns 3 Nevason Spawns when destroyed. Nevason Spawn: 180/360/720 HP. Weak 3 shot attack. Spawned from Nevason Carrier. Veras Nevo: 600/1200/2400 HP. Homing dual slowing splash attack. High damage and splash ignores walls. Celaz Arias Devastator: 1500/3000/6000 HP. Fires a red beam that slows and deals very high damage. Ignores walls. Very fast. Tough, spawns in packs. Prefers to attack healers first. Spawns in packs of 5+. Avion Zeven: 400/800/1600 HP. Tiny cyan sphere attack. Shielded. Cyan Defender: 700/1400/2800 HP. Dual low damage twin stunning lasers. High speed. Follows. Strafes. Darkness Vessel: 750/1500/3000 HP. Medium speed. Fires a shotgun-like shot that inflicts darkness and deals low damage. Kans Warrior: 900/1800/3600 HP. Standard blue laser attack. No special effects and damage not so high. Eternal Restorer: Evil Command Base: No weapons. Arrives with 6 Novas and 5 Aegis Barriers. Evil Fion Drone: Firamanic: Kons Warrior: Nevason Carrier: 500/1000/2000 HP. No attack. Spawns 3 Nevason Spawns when destroyed. Nevason Spawn: 180/360/720 HP. Weak 3 shot attack. Spawned from Nevason Carrier. Veras Nevo: 600/1200/2400 HP. Homing slowing splash attack. High damage, its splash ignores walls. Void Realm Arias Devastator: 1500/3000/6000 HP. Fires a red beam that slows and deals very high damage. Ignores walls. Very fast. Tough, spawns in packs. Prefers to attack healers first. Spawns in packs of 7+. Avion Zeven: 400/800/1600 HP. Tiny cyan sphere attack. Shielded. Defensive infantry unit of the renegades. Cyan Defender: 700/1400/2800 HP. Dual low damage twin stunning lasers. High speed. Follows. Strafes. Darkness Vera: 15000/30000/60000 HP. Floating dark spheres that inflict darkness. While on normal the fire rate is slow, in insane it is high. Moderate damage. Slow speed and tends to roam around. Evil Fion Drone: Indestructible Wall: Firamaniac: 240/480/960 HP. Weak yellow spheres attack that can inflict chaos. Kons Warrior: 900/1800/3600 HP. Standard blue laser attack. No special effects and damage not so high. Nevason Carrier: 500/1000/2000 HP. No attack. Spawns 3 Nevason Spawns when destroyed. Nevason Spawn: 180/360/720 HP. Weak 3 shot attack. Spawned from Nevason Carrier. Red Barrier: 4000/8000/16000 HP. Slow blocking unit. Low damage slowing sphere. Veras Nevo: 600/1200/2400 HP. Homing slowing splash attack. High damage, its splash ignores walls. Indestructible Barrier: Extremely rare. Undefined health. Cash box. Zone One Arias Devastator: 1500/3000/6000 HP. Fires a red beam that slows and deals very high damage. Ignores walls. Very fast. Tough, spawns in packs. Prefers to attack healers first. Spawns in packs of 9+. Avasa: 6000/12000/24000 HP. Dual high damage attack. Has two Avasa Shield modules. Avasa Shield: 5000/10000/20000 HP. No weapons. Cannot disrupt. Cyan Defender: 700/1400/2800 HP. Dual low damage twin stunning lasers. High speed. Follows. Strafes. Darkness Vera: 15000/30000/60000 HP. Floating dark spheres that inflict darkness. While on normal the fire rate is slow, in insane it is high. Moderate damage. Slow speed and tends to roam around. Devon Eye: 1000/2000/4000 HP. Fires 4 bullets that deal moderate damage. Spawns in large groups and moves very fast. Roams around the units it is attacking. Evil Fion Drone: Ramming unit, coin stealer Kons Warrior: 900/1800/3600 HP. Standard blue laser attack. No special effects and damage not so high. Red Barrier: 4000/8000/16000 HP. Slow blocking unit. Low damage slowing sphere. Veras Nevo: 600/1200/2400 HP. Homing slowing splash attack. High damage, its splash ignores walls. ---- Bonus enemies Cyan defender: Avasa: Avasa are big warships that shoot streams of purple bullets. They only appear on the last few levels. Avasa have shield modules. Avasa Sheild: Misspelled in game, of course. Shield module on Avasa. Gerras: 5000/10000/20000 HP. Gerras are big warships with two forward guns that rapidly fire bullets and also have two Gerras Cannons that rapidly fire bullets. They only appear on Nerazon. Gerras Cannon: Rapidly firing cannons seen on Gerras. shield destroyer II: unkown level appearances, just known to have appeared on desstar. Long range and hard to kill. Has a shield. Fires 8 shield-destroying shots at a fast pace. Very rare. shield annihilator II: unkown level appearance, just known to appear in celaz. A shield destroyer II but it’s a shield annihilator. Vertigo: appears after beating level 15, zone one. It has 114999 health and sprays large amounts of healing projectiles to enemies. Appears randomely. The description says that it is a defender of Genu's new forces. Chaos orb master: A strange looking enemy hat has 800 health at normal. Spawns high health orbs that rushes to base, but has no firepower. Chaos being: Looks as same as orb master, but its color is orange. Fires orange balls that inflicts chaos. Death being: Looks as same as orb master, but its color is purple. Fires stray of purple projectiled that has chance of insta-kill. Xeva absorber: An enemy colored in torquoise. Has about 1100 health and fired stray of projectiles which pulls units. RIS battleship: Pretty commonly found enemy that has adjacent health and colored in orange. Fires blast of orange projectiles. He description says that it came from a distant place named 'Melacon'. Zyvon fighter : An enemy found in level 18. Colored in torquoise. Category:Characters